1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for managing an application installation and associated resources.
2. Background of the Invention
Today's applications are very complex both in terms of actual functionality and in the number of components that must interact in order to provide a computing service. In particular, applications often require various external resources to facilitate their operation. Often, these resources are standardized software modules or systems such as databases, web servers, and the like. The deployment of applications has also recently been facilitated by using commoditized services such as a “Platform as a Service” (PaaS) that provides a computing platform as well as one or more software modules such as an operating system, web server, database, programming languages, and other resources. Application resources may also be provided using infrastructure as a service (IaaS) in which computers, either actual or virtual, are provided for use over a network.
The following detailed description provides improved systems and methods for instantiating and managing resources for use by an application and adapting these resources in accordance with loading of an application.